


Relaxation 101

by sweetsouthernsarcasm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsouthernsarcasm/pseuds/sweetsouthernsarcasm
Summary: At the end of a busy day for Dimitri and Byleth, Dimitri helps her find a way to relax.





	Relaxation 101

Today had been a long, grueling day full of training and war council. I felt exhausted, but wide awake at the same time. My mind was running hundreds of miles a minute. It appears that I wasn’t the only one, though. About a hundred feet away, I saw Dimitri. He was staring up at the sky, a relaxed look on his face. I joined him, looking up at the night sky.

“Hello, Professor,” he greeted, not taking his good eye off of the sky.

“Hello, Dimitri. How has your day been?”

“Beyond busy,” he replied. “I finally got time to relax about thirty minutes ago; I’m thankful that my duties are over for today.”

“I’m in the same situation,” I replied. “I wish I had something to do other than walking to relax.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, face turning pink in the twilight. “I have something in mind. If you want to find out what, join me in the audience chamber in ten minutes.”

And with that, he walked off.

Confused, I stared after him, but let him walk off. I stared at the stars for a few more minutes, then began to head to the audience chamber myself, taking my time in order to use up the last bit of those ten minutes. After reaching the door, I pushed it open.

I was greeted by the sight of Dimitri sitting on the throne, shirtless, cloak still on. His relic was propped against the throne, and it seemed to glow in the candlelight. I turned my eyes to his bare torso, admiring all the scars there, and how toned his muscles were.

“My eye is up here, Professor,” he said. I turned my eyes to his face, smiling at the smirk that adorned it. 

“And it’s beautiful,” I replied. “But so is the rest of your visible body. I assume what I can’t see looks just as good,” I added, winking at him as I reached the throne. I sat on the arm of it, leaning in closer to him. “So, what is it that you had in mind to help us relax?” I whispered in his ear. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I wanted to hear him say it.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered back. I complied, hearing a rustle, then feeling something silky cover them. 

I heard him stand, then felt his strong arms around me. He picked me up, carrying me bridal-style out of the room. I heard him carry me carefully carry me down a hallway, heard a door open, then close behind us. He sat me down on something soft and carefully removed the blindfold. He set it on the bed beside me, then leaned over and began to leave a trail of kisses from the bottom of my jawline to my ear. He gently bit it, pulling at it with his teeth as he backed away.

Pouting slightly, I met his eyes. “I hope that’s only the beginning of your plans, Dimitri,” I said.

“Oh, don’t worry, it is,” he replied, grabbing my by my butt and making me scoot back further on his bed, until my back was against the wall.

After quickly removing his shoes, he climbed up on the bed and straddled me. He cupped my face in one hand, leaning against the wall with the other. He tilted my head upwards, and began to kiss me. Strands of his long blond hair fell against my face, tickling it slightly. I lifted my hand up, tucking the strands behind his ear. Just as I was about to lower my hand, he bit my lip gently. I returned the favor, twining my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugging gently as I leaned into his kisses.

His hands wandered down my torso, pausing to quickly squeeze my breasts. He began to undo my buttons, pulling away from my mouth and making a trail of kisses down my neck, to the base of my throat, and then to the top of my cleavage. He sat up straight, watching as my shirt fell open. He ran his fingers lightly over my skin, a noise of appreciation emanating from deep in his throat as I lightly sighed in pleasure.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, tracing the underside of one of my breasts. “Something I already knew, and should have told you before now. Better late than never, though, I suppose,” he added, before cupping my chin and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

He climbed off of me, folding the blue bed drape in half once, then once more. Standing up, he put it on the floor, carefully positioning it close to the bed. He slid off his cloak, hanging it on his headboard. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off gracefully.

“Now, I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of where he had set the folded bed drape.

“If I’m the one who was the professor, shouldn’t I be the one giving the orders?” I asked, raising one of my eyebrows and smirking.

“It’s true that you were my professor, five years ago. Now, though, you’re part of my war council and I will soon be a king, so I think I outrank you,” he replied haughtily, a smug grin on his face. 

“Touche,” I replied, repositioning myself to his desired location. I threw my hair over my shoulders, getting it out of the way. I had only been with two men before this, but had learned plenty from those brief trysts. He was already pretty erect, but I knew I could get him even harder.

I started by just teasing him, kissing his sack and gently licking and sucking the tip of his shaft. In my phripherals, I could see his knuckles turn white as he grasped at the edge of the bed. When I finally took his entire shaft into my mouth, he let out a moan. It was like music to my ears. I had never had much of a gag reflex, and the lack of it was an extremely useful quality to have right now. After a few minutes of me deepthroating him while he continued to moan (and even twitch), he gently grabbed the sides of my head and pulled my face out from between his legs.

“Stand for your king,” he said, voice shaking ever so slightly.

Smiling smugly, I did as I was told. “Yes sir,” I replied, laying it on thick, enjoying being the submissive one in our dynamic for once. 

“Turn around.”

I did, and allowed him to position me however he wanted. First, he bent me slightly at the hips, pulling down my shorts and tights, spanking me and literally kissing my ass. Straightening me back up, he traced the lines of my shoulders and shoulder blades with kisses. He went back over them, gently biting them, causing me to gasp multiple times, and I could feel his grin getting a little bigger with each one. 

He pulled back, and I heard him reach for something. He tenderly grabbed each of my wrists, pulling them behind my back and carefully binding them together. My heart rate, which was already faster than usual, sped up even more.

“Is this okay?” he asked, tugging at the binding.

I turned around carefully, so I wouldn’t trip, and looked him straight in the eye. “Yes, sir,” I said, leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed me, pulling me onto the bed with him. He grabbed my top leg, swinging it over his hip, deepening the kiss. He tangled his other hand in my hair, pulling it. A moan I had been holding back finally escaped. 

"There you go," he said hurriedly, between kisses. "Sing for me, Byleth. I love how it sounds."

His taste was intoxicating, and my body was absolutely begging for him to be inside me. He must have realized I wanted it, because he flipped me onto my back and spread my legs. However, instead of entering me like I thought he would, he began to do something neither of the other men had done. Positioning himself on his stomach, he looped his arms around my thighs. He started kissing my inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the slit between my legs. When he finally did, he licked my pussy to my clit, and I let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream. 

"God, you taste amazing, Byleth," he moaned. 

All I could do was whimper in reply as he dipped back down, working magic I had never taught to him with his tongue. Waves of pleasure, starting at the heat between my legs, rolled throughout my body. After a few minutes, he started to focus more on my clit, quickly flicking it back and forth, up and down. My breathing became ragged, punctuated with gasps and whimpers. 

"Oh God, Dimitri, I need you inside me."

"Beg."

"Please," I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. "I want you inside me when I finish, and oh God, I'm so close," I said, voice getting higher as I got closer. 

At that, he moved quickly, positioning himself above me before thrusting himself deep inside me. I barely held back a scream of pleasure, letting the tears that had formed fall. I could tell from his expression that he knew exactly what was going through my mind. He started moving his hips in a figure eight, and I practically melted. I could feel myself getting wetter, if it were even possible. 

He started thrusting harder, now using his full length. He quickly pulled up one of my legs, throwing it over my shoulder. And with that, I just couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Oh, my God, yes," I moaned loudly, back arching. 

I heard him moan my name as he shuddered, finishing inside of me.

"You're definitely fit to be a king in bed," I said, tears streaming down my face.

He slowly pulled out, kissing away my tears. He reached under me, untying my wrists. I rolled onto my side, propping up on my bottom arm and resting my other one on top of his hip. 

"That was amazing," he said, cupping my face with one hand. He pulled me in for another kiss, this one sweet and tender. "I'll walk you back to your room. I have a feeling you don't care, but I'd prefer for people to not start rumors about you."

I nodded in understanding. We quickly dressed, then snuck down the stairs, tiptoeing quickly to my room. When we got there, he gave me one last kiss, and then he was off. As I shut the door, I knew this night was one I would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer Claudleth a lot more than Dimileth, but decided to write a Dimileth fic anyway and I think this one actually turned out better. Oh well, that one will have multiple chapters and this one will not, so I'll have time to improve...
> 
> Based on this piece of fanart: https://twitter.com/celestials_art/status/1176273241150640128?s=09


End file.
